


Armillaria Root Rot

by isawthesunrise



Series: Armillaria Root Rot (And According Justice In Fungicide) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, Moto Satoko, Moto Yatsuko, Murder, Mystery, Space-Time Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthesunrise/pseuds/isawthesunrise
Summary: Konoha did not treat its orphans well.Konoha had many, many orphans.





	Armillaria Root Rot

This is a test post. I have an actual first chapter, I swear.


End file.
